vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meninas McAllon
Summary Meninas McAllon (ミニーニャ・マカロン, Minīnya Makaron) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P'" - "'The Power". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Meninas McAllon, Meni Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Reishi Manipulation, True Flight, Master Archer, Enhanced Strength (via The Power) Attack Potency: City level (Was able to easily punch Kenpachi Zaraki into the ground with tremendous force) | At least City level (Stronger than base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to dodge Candice's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kkapoios/Some_bleach_calcs_part_1 Class M] | At least Class M, possibly Class G Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ Durability: City level (Survived being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1 and withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries) | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Power (力, Za Pawā; Japanese for "Power"): Meninas possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to punch opponents with tremendous force and pick up and throw large buildings with ease. She can push her opponent through several buildings, each feat with minimal effort from a single hand. She is also able to drastically increase the size of her muscles. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Meninas primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society orHueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: Meninas possess some skill in Hirenkyaku, she is fast enough to grab Ichigo Kurosaki's head and push him through several buildings before he could react. Enhanced Durability: Meninas possesses considerable durability. She withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Meninas is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓, Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Meninas uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the small bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Meninas clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. Meninas grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Meninas can fire Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil '''are shaped like hearts. Quincy: Vollständig Upon activation, Meninas's '''Quincy: Vollständig grants her wings composed of three large heart-shaped segments each and a halo shaped like a spiky, star-like Quincy Zeichen. * Flight: Using her wings, Meninas can fly at high speeds. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Sasori (Naruto) Sasori's Profile Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Sakura's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Tier 7